Lifestyles of the rich and famous
by PadfootStripQuidditch
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Kagome is a Gothic chick and Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school and not to mention rich...and he goes out with Kikyo who is the most popular girl in school. Kagome hates Inuyasha...that is until something happens.
1. C'mon

Summery: Well, I'm not good at these, but I might as well give it a try, ne?

Well, by the title your thinking this is one of those stories where Inuyasha is some preppy guy...you're right!! Yay for you!! Newhowho, guess what will be in this here little story...my evil...CHIHUAHUA!!!! _!!

And that's it for the summery...BWAHAHAHAHHHAAA *cough, cough* damn tuberculoses.

Disclaimer: I own all of these characters!!

Inu: No you don't

Authoress: Huh? Yes, I do!!!!!!

Inu: No

Authoress: Damnit, I thought I did

Inu: You wish

Authoress: Well, I do own Kita!!!

Inu:...Duh!

Authoress:....Go to hell!!

Inu: I am in hell

**Title brought on by **Good Charlotte**, 'The Young and the Hopeless' cd!!**

****

Lifestyles of the rich and famous

Kagome Higurashi sat in Geometry (a/n: I took that class Sophomore year and it sucked!!! Thank gods I don't have to take math anymore!!...hehe Senior!!!) with her chin in her hand listening to the teacher with a dull expression on her face; what he was saying not even going in one ear and out the other, but crashing against the side of her head. Suddenly a yawn broke out from the person next to her, waking her up from her trance. Looking over, Kagome's eyes made contact with golden eyes belonging to no one else, but the most popular boy in school...Inuyasha Tsuyama.

His eyes shot daggers at her and she watched as his lips moved to form the silent word bitch. 

Kagome flicked him off and silently said back, "Sit on it and spin."

"You first." he mouthed back

From there Kagome couldn't think of any come back that was worth saying...well mouthing, so she rolled her eyes and turned her head to face the front of the class.

"Finally lunch!!" Kagome cheered as she shut her locker door to be greeted by her friend Miroku. 

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Food, let's get it while it's hot!" Miroku replied grabbing Kagome by her wrist and pulling her along to the lunch room. 

"Okay." she laughed.

Making their way down the hallway to the open lunch room, Kagome and Miroku were greeted by their friends Sango and Shippo. 

"Hey you guys!" Shippo retorted. 

"Getting in..." before Sango could finish her sentence a loud scream broke out in the lunch room. 

Everyone's heads turned in the general direction that the scream had emitted from. Abruptly a girl stood with an angry look on her face, corn spilled down her front and a laughing Inuyasha standing in front of her with an empty tray. 

"Shit." Miroku breathed.

"Kita." Sango and Kagome cried running in their friends direction. They had to stop her before something happened.......

Kita brushed the corn off the front of her shirt and watched it fall to the floor. 

"Oops!" she heard Inuyasha snicker.

"You asshole!" she growled.

Inuyasha looked at her with anger and threw his tray on the empty table next to him where Kita had been waited for the others.

"What did you call me wench?" he demanded

Kita starred at him for a few seconds and knew that no one dared to call Inuyasha anything out loud, but she wasn't in the mood to keep her anger in and she was tired of him picking on her.

"I said you're an ass-hole!!" she said drawing out the last word.

"Fuck you!" he growled.

"No, fuck you, you damn fake preppy ass backstreet boy wanna be!" she retorted. 

It was then that Kagome and the others had finally reached their friend.

"Shut the hell up you fuckin gothic bitch!" Inuyasha growled stepping forward.

"Bitch...I'ma bitch?" she asked pointing to herself, "damn right I'ma bitch, I've come to terms with it and now it's your turn!"

"Kita don't!" Sango cried

"Yeah, he ain't worth it!" Miroku replied

"Who the hell asked you?" Inuyasha glared at them.

"Shut the hell up!" Kita replied

"Yeah, who the hell do you think you're talkin too?" Kagome burst in.

"Stay the hell out of this!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend replied appearing next to him. Kikyo is also the most popular girl in school...bitch.

Kagome groaned...just when she was about to get in the arguing match that she had wanted with Inuyasha for years, but was to afraid to start, that damn bitch had to come in and interrupt a perfect thing.

"That boyfriend of yours decided it would be cute to spill his lunch on our friend." Shippo replied. (I didn't forget him!!)

Kikyo looked over to Kita and a smirk spread over her lips. "Looks like it suite you. You know the trash put out with the other trash."

Inuyasha laughed at Kikyo's statement.

"Fuck you!" they all replied in unison.

"At least I'm not a bitch." Kikyo responded.

"At least I'm not a slut." Sango replied this time, mocking Kikyo.

"You shut the hell up and take that back!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kiss my ass." Sango said, and the others laughed.

Inuyasha was not about to be embarrassed in front of the school by a bunch of lower class people unlike himself and Kikyo.

Inuyasha took a step forward with his fists clenched.

"C'mon do something!" Kita retorted.

"Shit I'm gonna!" Kagome retorted pulling back her first and throwing the first punch.....

**Okay, that was lame!!! Gods I suck, but I need another opinion on this...I think it as room for a lot of improvements...I felt strange when I was writing this so...I don't know! Well, review, review, review and you shall be answered!!

I hate this...I think I sucks...tell me what you think...should I take it down and redo it? Or leave it and add more? TELL ME!! No flames please!

^_~!**


	2. I'm not broken

Disclaimer: I own only one character…damn it all to hell!!

Warning: Rated "R" for Inuyasha…that's all…you'll see…oh, and language.

Lyrics from: **Evanescence "Hello"**

Lifestyles of the rich and famous

Chapter 2: "I'm not broken"

Inuyasha staggered back, his K-Swiss skidding across the bare floor of the small lunch room, immediately causing others to rise, not just to see, but to rush to their friends aid. Dazed Inuyasha placed his fingertips to his lower lip, the abrupt pain searing through his jaw, blood staining his fingers. 

"Damn Kagome!" Sango retorted.

"Darn, I wanted to do that." Kita pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

"You go Kagome!" Shippo cheered.

"Hahahahahhaha!!!" Miroku laughed.

"Damn that felt good!" Kagome cheered to herself.

"You bitch!" 

"Stupid half demon mutt!" Kagome raged.

Inuyasha yelled, leaping forward, reaching his fingers out to wrap around her neck. It was then that all hell broke out…

Hands wrapping around her neck, Inuyasha and Kagome fell back onto the hard surface of the marble top floor. Kikyo who had been standing there the whole time with Inuyasha's friends, had also decided to join in the fight, lashing out at Sango who was snatched out of the way by Miroku. 

"Thanks." she said breathlessly.

"No prob." Miroku retorted ducking in time from an ill targeted punch, watching it swing past him. 

On the floor, Inuyasha and Kagome rolled back and forth in her attempt to get the half demon's hands from her neck. Her head slamming into the marble floor, things began to grow dark, growing night to her dark eyes as they rolled in the back of her head; and she felt herself leaving this plain of existence. 

**__**

Playground school bell rings again

****

Rain clouds come to play again

****

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Anger raged and coursed through Inuyasha veins, the blood pumping to his brain, to this heart… '_No calls me a mutt.' _he thought as he throttled her.

**__**

Hello I'm your mind giving you

**__**

Someone to talk to

**__**

Hello

Kagome looked about hearing the ringing of the school bell, and the sudden soft touch of rain as it fell upon her shoulders. Looking upward, the dark rain clouded sky came into view. 

__

"Where am I?" 

"Kagome…can you hear me?"

"Huh?" looking about her for the voice that rang in her ear she saw nothing but a barren field before her, in the distance a patch of green shrubbery trees maybe, but there was something beyond that, which she felt she had to reach.

__

"Kagome, c'mon hurry up!"

A smile grew upon her face believing it wasn't real, knowing that she would wake up from this dream. 

**__**

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake up from this dream

Still what lay beyond the trees called to her and she felt it pull at her very soul. Running to the heavily set trees she pushed her way through the foliage to stumble upon an open graveyard.

__

"What?" she asked herself

Still something called to her and she followed, zig, zagging her way through the head stones just to stop at an empty spot in the ground, where no head stone lay.

__

"Why here?" she thought.

Looking down she inspected the ground closer, seeing the corner of an old stone poking out of over grown grass. Falling to her covered knees she began to pull and scratch what grass she could from the fallen head stone.

__

"NO!" she suddenly yelled, falling back, _"it can't be…I'm not dead!!"_

****

Kagome Hiragashi

1988 - 2003

Put to rest by her beloved Inuyasha

R.I.P

Kagome began to cry, _"No, this isn't real! I'll wake up soon, it's nothing but a dream!"_

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Sango's voice rang true.

Brown eyes rolled back to come in contact with Sango's own.

__

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, getting up to run to her friends awaiting arms.

**__**

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Reaching out to her, Kagome awaited the warm feeling of the hug that she wished to share with her friend; warmth not that of what she felt as she ran into the open arms of Sango, nothing but the cold rush of air as it whipped past and through her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Sango whispered to her, her own ghostly lips moving to form the words that rolled from her tongue.

**__**

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

"Get off of her!!!" Miroku yelled as he and others tried pulling Inuyasha off of Kagome.

"She's not breathing!" Shippo yelled.

"Let go of her!!" Kikyo screamed yanking at Inuyasha's wrists.

Fury had over taken him and he fought in a blind rage, blood seeping into the vessels of his heart, the dark liquid pumping his adrenaline, pushing him on to end the young girls life.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing!?!" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother growled grabbing his younger sibling by the collar of his Nike shirt and easily pulling him off of the girl to dangle above the floor. 

"Call 911!!!" someone yelled.

Miroku fell to his knees next to Kagome who lay unconscious; placing his ear to her chest he listened for a heart beat and unable to find one he tipped her head back, grabbing his book bag elevated her feet and opened her mouth slightly to allow air in and slipped his fingers together, intertwining them applying CPR. Pressing down three times quickly he waited then tried another three times before he pressed his lips to her own. Kagome's cheeks puffing out as he blew air into her lungs. Again he press his palms to her chest, pushing down three times and yet again pressing his lips to her to force air into her lungs. Abruptly coughing arose from her and she turned her head to gain fresh air into her lungs to hold as her own. Everyone gave out a heavy baited breath. Sango had been holding her own. Opening her eyes slightly, the first thing she caught sight of was her friend Miroku and with a weak smile lifted her arm and jokingly slapped him upon the cheek.

Miroku laughed shakily, wrapping his arms around his friend, pulling her against his chest. Kagome's eyes roamed the room and saw Sango's own reflecting the silver tears that rolled the length of her skin as she shook. "Kagome." she saw her whisper. As she neared her, Kagome raised her hand to Sango's own out stretched fingertips and felt the warmth emanate off of her skin. "Sango." Kagome's tears fell hard onto the soft folds of Miroku's clothing for he refused to release her or was trying to hide the tears that he cried and the hard trembling that Kagome felt from his body. 

"You almost killed her, Inuyasha!" Kikyo growled as he still hung suspended in the air by his brothers hand.

Inuyasha looked to the Kagome and her friends that surrounded her. He had almost killed her…no he had…she would have died if it wasn't for her friend. Her friend…not one of his friends would do that for him.

"I'm sorry Kagome…please forgive me…please."

***Okay, what do you think? I think this crap is long!!! Do you know how long this is? Do you??? 5 pages!!! Ahhh!! *tips and falls over, eyes big as saucers* My eyes!!!!….Newhowho, I hope you like it…tell me what you think!!! Review, review, review and you shall be answered.***

**** **** __


	3. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….damn it!!! Gods, damn it!!! Son of a bi*$#!!!!!

Rated: "R" for Inuyasha

Lyrics: **Evanescence "Taking me over"**

****

Lifestyles of the rich and famous

"Dreaming"

Sighing deeply Kagome looked around the empty space of her hospital room and wished that she wasn't alone. Why did she have to be there anyway? She was fine! 

Sighing in deeply again she pushed the button to call the nurse, but by accident hit the morphine button, which distributed more of the drug to her, through the IV patched in her arm. "Oh, great!" Kagome groaned feeling her eye lids growing heavy, her body tired and weary. "That's stuff is really powerful. I never knew that they had a button for this st…." within seconds Kagome was knocked out by the powerful drug that she had given to herself. (A/N: C'mon, it's anime style!!)

As the world around Kagome dispersed another world of old picked up around her fragile soul to take her form to another time. To a place and time that she once shared with someone that is closer to her then she ever though possible.

**__**

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do…

**KPOV**

_I eyes felt so heavy and yet I wished nothing more then to open them and see the world around me…so I did. When I did, I saw something… no…someone that I never expected to see for awhile. _

"Kagome, you're okay." I watched the words roll from his lips to form something coherent for my mind to comprehend. Still, I didn't understand the growing feelings within me for the boy before me.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome." he whispered scarcely enough for me to hear. The red Kimono he bore set my mind whirling with wonder, but even more then that was the emotion that the prep held in the simply saying of my name. I didn't understand.

"Kagome, I thought…I thought…" his golden eyes looking so sad held within so much pain that wanted to be released all trapped in the tears that rimmed his eyes. Abruptly his arms wrapped around me, the large sleeves of the kimono covering nearly all of my body that laid upon the hard land of the Earth. His nose nuzzled against my ear sending a chill running up and down my spine that I couldn't deny that I liked.

"Inuyasha!" I replied lifting my arms to wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer to me, wanting him closer, never wanting to let go, to afraid to…that he might…

****

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breath

You're taking over me

Strangely, I could no longer feel him, his touch, the warmth of his body that enveloped me. My worst fear had come to past…he had just disappeared and all that remained of him was his smell, his own unique scent.

****

I'll give up everything just to find you

Swiftly, I felt my body propelled into the rift of time, to what seemed to be only months later. There I stood, with some uniform on that I most definitely didn't recognize, a forest surrounding me and Inuyasha's voice carrying over it all to find its way to me.

"Kikyo." his voice grew closer as I drew nearer and it was then that I knew that I wasn't sleeping, that I was still there, that I was all that was left of yesterday. (A/N: You know where that's from) 

"Kikyo, I love you." Inuyasha replied as I watched from some distance away hiding myself behind the nearest tree. As I listened I didn't understand…I thought he loved me…I thought he…

"What about that copy of me?" I heard Kikyo retort, she too baring a red kimono, a bow dangling from her right hand and the quivers slung over her shoulder. A miko, from what I remember reading in my history class, even though that was a long time ago.

"Kagome? Don't worry about her." Inuyasha said, "What does she have to do with it anyway?"

"You love her too, don't you." she asked.

"……" he paused, "no."

****

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

I couldn't believe what I had just heard…I thought he…but he…he told me…

I swallowed hard and pushed down my anger that welled within my body, that wanted to lash out at him, to rip him to shreds. Instead, I closed my eyes tightly to push back the tears that began to form, tears and feelings that I couldn't explain why I had them for this prep, for this jerk. Turning, I made my way back to where I had began to where I had first stood, to where my tears may fall.

**__**

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice rang over the barren field that I once again stood in. The same barren field that I ran to follow to my own grave, to the ghostly hands of Sango…someone far in the past, that happened to be my future. The Easterly wind picked up, taking my black hair into its clear hands, as salty unexplainable tears ran my skin.

"Kagome, I know you heard us." he replied

A bitter laugh escaped my lips, and I couldn't help it.

****

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breath

You're taking over me

" I could have told you that." I laughed unable to stop for anger and question had over ridden my mind.

"Kagome, I love Kikyo and that's the way it is. I have to help her."

"Good-bye." I said, wishing myself away, to close my eyes and never open them again.

"Kagome, wait!!!" I heard him calling to me, and I wanted to go back, but yet again…

**RPOV**

Sitting up abruptly Kagome's eyes darted about afraid that she was still standing in the barren field that lead to the open graveyard, to her tombstone, to Inuyasha that was strangely dressed and the feelings that she didn't know she had for him, that she didn't want to have for him. Sighing she looked over to find that there was no IV in her hand as she stood to go to the bathroom. 

"Weird." she spoke aloud.

Coming upon the bathroom she turned the faucet to let it run as she slipped her hands beneath its running water, splashing it on her face. Grasping out in she pulled forth a white hand towel, blotting her face of the water that ran down her neck and beneath the hospital gown. 

"God, that's cold!" she shivered.

Sighing again she peered up to her reflection in the mirror that sadly looked back at her. As she starred at her pale skin and dark eyes, another face began to form in the mirror, a face that she knew well and hated…or so she thought, though he had seemed to try and kill her, but still…

**__**

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over

"Feh!" I snorted waving away the illusion of Inuyasha's face from the mirror, "stupid preppy ass backstreet boy wanna be!!!"

**Okay, what do you think? I'm not sure about it, but whatever right? Well, you know the drill, review, review, review and you shall be answered!**

**__**


	4. Author Notes

Hi!! 

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed!!! I can't believe I'm almost at 50!! I'll be happy then….overjoyed actually!! Hehehe!! Well, thank you again for those who tired to help me with the chapter and I would love to give everyone a hug!!! X - that's a hug…in case you didn't notice.

Inu: No one cares

Authoress: Shut up!

Inu: No, cuz no one cares!!

Authoress: Kagome could you please?

Kagome: Sure…Osuwari!!!

Inu: *slammed into the ground*

Authoress: Thank you!

**Did I spell that right? Oh, well! Thanks everyone!!!**


	5. Memories

__

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters……shit……….

__

A/N: Okay folks sorry to keep you waiting and I would like to thank you for reviewing and helping me with this chapter!! I finally have it figured out so….I will be happy to finally put up the **real** chapter!!! Yay for you!!! And thanks!!!!! Forgive me if it seems confusing at first but all will be understood soon. Not this chapter though…..hehehe…

P.S. Sorry no lyrics this chapter…cuz will I can't find any lyrics by people that I want in this chapter….but there is a song….with just no lyrics…hehe!!

__

Song: **Trigun "Scattered Rain"**

****

Lifestyles of the rich and famous

Chapter 4: "Memories"

Golden eyes looked down to the insipid white carpet of the living room floor as a voice echoed off the same bland white walls. Words meant to hurt him, words that he had always heard, words he wondered if yelled to him as a child…a childhood he couldn't remember. No longer having the energy to argue back he turned to leave his brothers voice to yell some insult off the empty walls with no frames and no family.

The door sliding open and slamming against the framework followed with another insult. Scattered rain pouring down, he made no attempt to cover himself from its putrid acid that soaked his hair and clothing, caking it to his dark form. Hands in his pockets golden eyes watched the sidewalk pass beneath him with little to no interest of his whereabouts.

Hours seemed to have passed before he looked up from the chalky sidewalk to chalky wet weather beaten steps to a temple. A huff escaped his lips as he realized where it was that he lead himself. 

"She thinks my life is so perfect…" he mumbled, "if she only knew."

Before he knew it he was taking the temple steps two at a time as he climbed to the white house above and to the girl he couldn't get out of his head.

As the rain continued to fall he stood outside to watch the Higurashi family sitting down to eat and his eyes glazed over suddenly…

__

"Kagome, hey!!" 

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she passed, "Inuyasha!?!" she screamed just realizing he sat on the living room floor playing with the cat.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here!?!" she demanded.

"I came to get you! You were taking to long!" he yelled ignoring the cat and pushing it aside.

"I was studying!!" she yelled back.

"Well, it's time to go so pack!" he said.

"I STILL HAVE TO STUDY!!!" she yelled again causing him to lean back from her.

"Fine then we'll leave afterward!" 

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Inuyasha…" her mother called to him, "stay for dinner?"

Inuyasha turned around to face her. 

"Tonight is steak."

Inuyasha stood there looking into a distant reality…no…memories…memories of the time he spent with Kagome and he didn't understand. He and Kagome never got along and now for some reason his heart was fighting to tell him different. He had never really bothered her up until two days ago…when he…when he tried to kill her. He really didn't understand why he had began to choke her in the first place. Everyone knew what he was, that he was a demon, but no one knew that he was a half demon except for his brother and that kid Shippo, but yet…she knew. He had never told anyone and furthermore no one was smart enough to know that there were such things as half demons. So, he chose not to tell them any different, but when she had called him a mutt…it set him off; reminding him of his brothers malicious words. He didn't know what he was doing until Sesshomaru pulled him from her pale form that lied lifeless upon the marble flooring, as he watched her friend Miroku bring her back to existence, away from Deaths searing grasp.

Miroku…a name that he felt was familiar…sure enough he was a pervert…but he remembered him for that…for a dark black hole that promised to consume him one day…for him once stealing something that meant a lot to him…shards of something… or another.

"Inuyasha?" a voice rang out in the blinding darkness of the rain that consumed just him.

Golden eyes followed to the voice that called, to a voice that he wanted to run to, but he stood still in form, a black beaded necklace around him sounding as he moved to face her.

"…" she hesitated, "do you want to come in? Tonight is steak."

Inuyasha smiled in the endless rain.

"Yeah, sure."

**Ok!! Not as long, but I like it!! I hope you are seeing what I am seeing cuz I'm listening to Scatter Rain, which is the song I'm writing this to!! So…newhowho, what do you think??????? A real chapter……if you can call it one…hehehe!! Well, you know the drill, review, review, review and you shall be answered!! ^_~!**


	6. Author Notes 2

Disclaimor: .....**I OWN ALL OF THE DAMN CHARACTERS!!!!**

Inu: *calmly* No you don't

Authoress: Ah...what?

Inu: You don't own me or Kagome

Authoress:....*stares at him evil like* You sneaky bastard

Inu: WHAT!?!

Authoress: You heard me you.....sneaky bastard

Inu: *stares at her* Weirdo

Authoress: *totally ignoring him* Hello!! Sorry I haven't written on this story for so long.....okay! Really long!! Damn!!!! Anywho! My attention got taken away from it when I started to work on my art again. Yeah...deviantart.com can get really addicting....hehe...gomen....y-e-a-h!

w00t!! Woopy!!! *dances about*

Inu: Issues....

Authoress: Ah...where's Miroku?

Inu: Being a pervert

Authoress: But he's my favorite pervert!! *looks about*

Miroku!!

Miroku: Huh? *pops head in the room*

Authoress: *pulls the innocent anime hurt girl attack* *snickers to self* I'm such a hentai.

Oh, Miroku-sama I need your healing touch! *places hand to forehead and pushes chest out anime style*

Help...me...

Miroku: *is at side suddenly* Tell me....where does it hurt?!? 

Authoress: Right here *pulls robe open a little*

Miroku: *eyes get wide as saucers* Let me help *lifts hands up to her chest*

Authoress: *snatches robe closed* Hahahaha sucker!!!

Miroku: *sighes heavly* Ah...Megumi

Authoress: *laughing histerically* You're such a pervert Miroku!!! *suddenly get serious and places hand to chest* You know my heart only belongs to Kouga-sama

Inu:....you people are sick

Kouga: When did you belong to me? And how in the hell did I get in this story? *looks around*

Inu: Shut up wolf

Kouga: Go to hell dog face, you dumb ah....

Authoress: Hello *said like the old little lady in the zest commerical* *cling*

Kouga: Get off of me! *tries to push her away*

Authoress: Kouga my love, lets get married in your time

Kouga: *starres at her like she crazy*

Inu: *laughs* 

Miroku: Megumi! I thought you liked me!!!

Authoress: *totally ignoring him*

Inu: *laughs some more*

Miroku: Megumi!!!

Authoress: Huh? Oh, don't worry Miroku you can be the ah...mistress...*still looking at Kouga*

Miroku: WHAT?

Inu: *laughing so hard, he tips over* MISTRESS MIROKU!!! 

Miroku: *starres at Inu* Shut up you dog dung!

Authoress: *starts laughing at Miroku* I love that!!....*still laughing* Gotta use that some time in the next...story!!! hahahha....DOG DUNG!!!

Kouga: *slips away while Megumi is laughing and out the door*

Authoress: *notices* Kouga-sama!! Wait!!!!! *runs after*

Miroku: Wait Megumi!!! Wait for me!!! *runs away her*

Inu: At last! Peace and quite

Okay, hold on people and the next chapter to the story will be up!!!! Just let me write it now that I am into Inuyasha again!!!

Review, review, review and you shall be answered.


End file.
